Ten Years Gone
by ari-g
Summary: They say time can make you forget anything. They say that with time everything goes away. Bullshit. If time were of any help at all they wouldn't be here once again crashing into each other, burning with feelings that should be long gone. E/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of RK, nor am I making any money out of this

* * *

Chapter I 

Enishi offered her a tiny smile- "Itadakimasu"- and with that he took his chopsticks and started to slowly and quietly eat. She prepared his favourite dish and made sure everything was perfect. Soft music. The perfect dress. Candles. Everything a romantic dinner with her perfect boyfriend required. He looked so handsome there with his sleeves rolled up hallway to his elbows showing his powerful forearms. Kami, how she loved that man.

-"Enishi, how is everything?"- he raised his head to answer her, but his movement caused a tiny wind draft. The candlelight shifted just a little hitting her dark hair in such a way that it brought violet highlights to it. For Enishi the room seemed to shift. Gone were the candles and the well prepared supper. The music went from a soft piano solo to a sensual electrical guitar, and then, there she was.

_-"__Enishi__ I love this song!"- Her long black-purple hair bounced as she practically ran to the stereo to turn the volume up. He loved how her incredible blue eyes shined happily at something as silly as just a song. Her smile was radiant. She looked so freaking beautiful that day._

Is it you again outside,

Just banging on the front door?

You say you had enough,

Now you're coming' back for more,

But that's alright.

I said that that's alright.

I may not want to admit it,

I'm just a fool for your stockings I believe.

_-"What's not to love about some dirty old gizzards going on about a fetish"- His voice dipped with his habitual sarcasm. As always, she just rolled her eyes at him._

_-"Come on! Dance with me babe"- and when she grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her, he didn't complain. And he especially didn't complain when Kaoru started moving sensually with the guitar solo._

Now I don't mind when you send money

And bring your girlfriends with you,

But how could one be so thoughtless to try

And handle less than two?

But that's alright.

I said that that's alright, baby.

I may not want to admit it,

I'm just a fool for your stockings I believe.

_-"Okay, maybe is not that bad"-he admitted after a while too drunk with the feeling of her hips rotating under his hands to pretend being his normal cool self. She had her back to his chest, her arms up in the air, and her hands in his hair where driving him crazy. His breath hitched when her backside pressed down on his hardening length for the third time in lest that three minute.-"Tease"-She just laughed and turned around._

Now I'm tellin' everybody

It seems too good to be true:

Sweet things can always get sweeter.

I know mine did, how about you?

_-"Oh, baby. By the time I'm done with you 'Nishi, you are going to love this song"- and with that she took off her top and continued dancing. He tried to grab her, but she pushed him down to the bed. Her smile __became sultry as she went for the button and the zipper of her jeans. He loved it, alright. __'Oh, __Kami__ She is perfect' he remembers thinking as she straddled him and ripped his shirt off. _

Yes, it's alright.

I said, yes it is, that's alright.

I may not want to admit it,

I'm just a fool for your stockings I believe...

-"Enishi?"-the small and delicate hand on his finally brought him out to reality.-"mmm?"

-"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while there."- The concern in her soft brown eyes immediately made him feel like a bastard. Here was a beautiful girl that loved him, and he was remembering his ex. Kami, he was a bastard.

-"Hai, Bilang. I'm fine. Just tired"- he offered another tiny smile and her she responded with one of her one. -"Everything is perfect"- with that her smile grew and her eyes shined. They continued eating and when they were finished he helped her put the dishes on the dishwasher. Later, once they went to bed and he made love to her, he stayed awake looking at the ceiling trying his harder to stop his mind from going places where it wasn't suppose to go. He hated days like this, days where something, most of the time a stupid little thing, will bring memories of her forward. At the beginning it used to be something every fucking day, but now those moments were now further and further apart. It was not like he wasn't over her; he was. He has been over her the second she walked away. Those annoying memories were nothing but a tic. Insignificant and irrelevant, just like her. Still, sleep refused to come for hours.

* * *

A/N: So? U like? 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Ok, first of all, thanks to all of you that are reading this, and especially to those that reviewed. You just made my day, well month actually. So, anyways here goes chapter 2. I know that's short and it took a long while but between college, work, and moving houses I have barely slept at all. In fact, I should probably should be writing my essay that's due for Monday and start on the one that's for Wednesday, but this is more fun... oh well, let me know if you like it or not, or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The lyrics are form "Peaceful easy feeling" by Eagles.

* * *

Chapter II

Looking at those familiar wood walls and shoji screens, Kaoru wondered if is true what they say, that you can never go back home. Sure, she was back in the place where she grew up, but something was still missing. That elusive feeling you get when you know you belong somewhere. But then again, she probably should be used to it by now. It is not like she usually spends too much time in just one place. Working as a mediator in development agencies, helping people of different cultures come together in peace and respect and learn from each other was one the thing that gave her the most gratification of her job. But at the same time, always being the new weird foreign woman everywhere she went did tend to get a little bit tiresome. No, she havent felt home for so long. Whit a sigh, Kaoru took another box, letting it down on the floor of her old bedroom. Looking at the corner where her bed used to be and listening to the rain outside, she couldnt help but think that there was a time when this room felt exactly like home

* * *

I like the way your sparkling earrings lay,  
against your skin, it's so brown  
and I wanna sleep with you  
in the desert tonight  
with a billion stars all around 

_One of her favourite songs was playing on the stereo. __And s__he could feel a little of the rain on her skin from where the shoji was somewhat open, but she __had __no intention of getting up to close it. The bed just felt too __good__and __he just felt too__comfy and warm__M__mm__. Just like a __giant __teddy bear, she remembers thinking that somehow __Enishi__ wouldnt exactly appreciate that comparison__ Too bad, hell probably look good with a giant red ribbon. __Then again, her boyfriend looked __good__ in __just about __anything._

'cause I gotta peaceful easy feeling  
and I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the  
ground

_Opening one eye and then the other she took on the mouth-watering view that was __Enishi__Yukishiro__ naked in her bed__ Waking up in bed with this sarcastic, difficult, __tough __boy holding her close, his chest rising and falling under her cheek, and his breath tickling her brow, gave her such peace. __More peace that she have ever felt in her sixteen years of life, probably more peace that she would ever feel.__She felt safe, warm__ and loved._

And I found out a long time ago  
what a woman can do to your soul  
Ah, but she can't take you anyway  
You don't already know how to go

_-"__mmm__... Hey __'__Aoko__"__- _blue baby _thats what he always called her. __Not that he would __ever __admit it to anyone. Too corny, he would say. Not manly__ enough__Silly boy._

_-"hey yourself 'Nishi "__-__his sleepy smile made the butterflies in her stomach give a little dance.__ So she did what she always wanted to do around him; get closer and kiss him. __She gave a little squeak when he suddenly turned them over so that she was under him._

and I gotta peaceful, easy feeling  
and I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground

_-"__Now__, this is how I like to wake up"__-__His smile turned mischievous when instead of attacking her lips like she though he would, he started tickling her without mercy_

I get this feeling I may know you  
as a lover and a friend  
but this voice keeps whispering  
in my other ear, tells me  
I may never see you again

_-"__No.__ N- __hahaha__Enough__ Stop__"__-__ she begged in between laughs. __Finally, she though she couldnt breathe anymore, his hands chang__ed from tickling to caressing. She left out a gasp when his mout__h latched on__ a nipple._

_-"You really want me to stop?"__-__he said while goin__g from one breast to the other making her arch her back in response._

'cause I get a peaceful, easy feeling  
and I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground

_-"No.__ Dont ever stop __Enishi__"__-__She could feel his smirk on her sensitive__ skin, and then he was going down,__leaving a trail of kisses and tiny bites on his way to her most aching part. _

'cause I'm already standing...  
on the ground  
oooo, oooo

* * *

-"Kaoru-dono?"- and just like that she back into the present with her boyfriend's arms around her. Just a different one.

-"Kenshin, you do know that that honorific is possible ancient, ne?"-he chuckles a little at that. It's their private joke. The kiss he places on her shoulder makes her feel guilty for her stupid bittersweet memories.

-"So, is the bedroom going to be here?"-ok, _now_ she feels really guilty.

-"No. It always gets too windy in here"- turning around to face him she gets lost in those beautiful amethyst eyes. –" There is another room at the end of the hall that's better"

-"Ok, Koishi. I'll take our stuff there"- his smile is soft and sweet like the caress he gives to her cheek. She remembers then that she loves this wonderful man who would do anything for her. No one ever loved her like Kenshin, not her parents, not her friends, and not even that boy that she used to get lost in so easily. With that in mind she closes the door of her old room and the memories inside it.

At least for now.

* * *


End file.
